Conjure Me
by teno-hikari
Summary: Prequel/Sequel a companion piece for 'Family Heirloom' from Evil Tsuzuki's POV


Conjure Me  
  
By: Teno Hikari  
email: tenohikari@cs.com / teno_hikari@yahoo.com  
  
* Disclaimers: I don't own the gorgeous bishounen from Yami no Matsuei... and if I did, I would turn into Watari and breathe life on to them! ::breathes life on Muraki and Tsuzuki picture::   
  
- Muraki: ::cough:: Morning breath... ::cough::  
- Tsuzuki: I think I'm going to die! ... Again!  
- Hikari: Silence you! ::gets ready to write yaoi fic between Tsuzuki and... Konoe!::  
- Tsuzuki: ::puppifies:: Nooooo!  
  
* Summary: Prequel/Sequel a companion piece for 'Family Heirloom' from Evil Tsuzuki's POV  
  
* Warning: yaoi (m/m) pairing between Tsuzuki and Muraki - my favorite couple - they really should have got together at the end =)  
  
********  
  
Laying beside Katzutaka, I couldn't help but smile as the moonlight from the window made him look like an angel. But he's far from an angel living in a family of criminals and murderers that have tainted him with sin. But of course no one knew about the dark side of the Muraki family that was kept a secret ... no one knew about me.   
  
I spent eight years of my life as an empty husk. I did not eat, drink, or sleep during those eight years and here I am now, still alive. For some reason, I survived countless suicides until finally I just gave up. Eight years, until I finally allowed myself to be alive again and Doctor Setsuki Muraki couldn't have been more thrilled. He was fascinated with me ... wanted me for his own, and I let him since I had no place to go and no one to go to.   
  
I was the heirloom of the Muraki clan, passed around like a doll but I didn't mind. Why not? It was the first time I felt really wanted, and if I got bored with my owner... I could easily kill him. Killing was as natural to me as sex, and both were often used to please my owner, the head of the Muraki clan.   
  
So how many Murakis did I belong to? In my near eighty years of service, four total. I belonged to my doctor, Setsuki Muraki, first ... he was very kind to me but most of the time I spent with him was in a lab. Constantly, he was always studying me, taking blood and skin samples. I wasn't human. I knew that already the moment I looked at my own reflection and those violet eyes.  
  
As he grew older, he 'gave' me to his eldest son who was just fascinated about me as his father ... he was head of the family for two months before dying in an automobile 'accident' ... I liked him too ... he introduced me to a dessert food called cake.   
The youngest son inherited me after his brother and father's deaths, both were set up by him of course. His father was dying of poisoning and I relieved Setsuki's suffering quickly. That day when I received a new owner and I also met another one. My current owner:  
  
Kazutaka   
  
The boy had amazing silver eyes, wide and innocent as they watched me kill. Naturally it's a rule for assassins not to be seen and take care of those unfortunate who have. However, Kazutaka did not gaze upon me with fear or anger for killing his grandfather ... but want and curiosity. I think those expressions had spared his life that day.   
  
His father, although he was married, had me in his bed almost every night. Not caring to study me at all for my immortality, he was more fascinated with my other qualities. I respected the authority figure in him, but he was rather possessive and wasn't afraid to show it. He wanted me to wear sunglasses to hide my purple eyes, wanting to see them only for himself.  
  
One time at a party, one of his colleagues had taken an interest in me and was foolish and drunk enough to pin me down and have his way. I let him undress me in that cheap hotel room as a final request. But as soon as he touched me, I let his eyes meet the barrel of my gun; however, it wasn't my bullet that killed him but the head Muraki himself.   
The second time my owner had resorted to violence was when his eldest son, Saki, had disobeyed his order. The boy removed my glasses and tried to kiss me, arrogant just like his father. I didn't try to stop him but his father had yanked him back and backhanded the boy in front of Kazutaka. Saki gave his father a demonic look before apologizing. Later that year, my owner and his wife were murdered.   
  
"I did it all for you, Asato," Saki told me gleefully at the funeral. "That bastard I called my father will never be between us again! Now, all I need to take care of is Kazutaka and everything will be mine."  
  
At the age of sixteen, this boy had already become his father... a ruthless killer. But I said nothing and went shopping for a little while, knowing Kazutaka was going to die that night. I decided I would test fate when I bought Kazutaka the silver dagger but I left the letter opener near Saki's reach when I gave them presents.  
  
I stepped out of the room and let the brothers have their privacy, went out for the night to satisfy my sweet tooth. When I came back the next day, the servants had buried Saki and that was when I got my new owner: Muraki Kazutaka.   
  
  
********  
  
  
After twenty years he finally claims me as his own. By day he is a kind hearted doctor, by night a merciless killer ... it surprised me that he had changed so much. He had become like his grandfather and like his own father as well ... and more powerful than all the generations of his family combined.  
  
It's the first time I've really taken interest in this relationship we have together. He calls me his doll but doesn't treat me like my previous owners had. Instead of being demanding and expecting me, he surprises me by asking, as if I were his lover and not a doll. It confuses me but I can't complain as he enjoys taking me places to eat and other forms of entertainment.  
  
Kazutaka is certainly interesting, but I don't know if I expect to stat with him as long as he wants me to. Forever. He was to be immortal, just like me, I wonder if knows how much blood he would have to bathe in to achieve this. I wonder when he'll finally loose his mind with the sins he has committed.   
  
"Thou shall not kill," I whisper as I rise up in bed and begin to dress.  
"Man shall reap that which he hast sown. So be it the Law of Justice"  
  
The angels of death have picked up on your scent like blood hounds, haven't they? The boy I saw you with three years ago, he's one of them now, and very eager to return death in kind. From the shadows I watched, them thwart your plans with Maria Wong and on the Queen Camellia, and with every confrontation they get closer to you.   
First blood was spilled when the shadow master, the secretary of the Hades department, finally aided his coworkers. No mortal should ever be a match for an angel of death, but you fought with equal power and strength and I admire you for it.  
  
You will keep your promise to me, won't you Kazutaka? That you'll be with me forever? I almost smile at myself, I can't expect him to do it when the agents of death dog his heels like a shadow. Maybe I think it's time I meet up with these Shinigami .... it might even be fun...  
  
  
********  
  
  
"Who are you?"   
  
People always ask me that, especially the ones I kill. I can't really give them my name, even when they do die, all I can give them is just a smile. I give that boy a smile, the one with the green eyes that hates Muraki so. He flinches and his eyes narrow, his companions are two older men wearing glasses. One has long blonde hair and the other's was short and dark, both regard me with glares.   
  
"Careful, Kurosaki," says the one with short hair as his blue eyes fixate on me. "This is the one who took out two of our agents."  
  
"Oh those two?" I remember with a smile. "The beast man and his cute little partner? Oh they were fun."   
  
"Bastard," the boy was grinding his teeth so loudly I could hear it echo in the empty subway tunnel. They were very good at finding me even when I did use Suzaku to create a burning trail.   
  
"I hope you'll be as entertaining as they were," I give the boy a sly grin and find it amusing as he blushes slightly even when his face is flushed with anger. Anger that wasn't really directed at me, but the pale man he has seen me with, the one has killed him.   
  
"My name is Tsuzuki Asato," I bend down and give them a polite bow. I believe Winston Churchill had said it best: 'When you have to kill a man it costs nothing to be polite' - and I can't help but agree. I meet those surprised green eyes again and my smile deepens as if I were smiling at an old friend. "Please to meet you, Kurosaki Hisoka...   
  
I'm glad to finally talk to you face to face," He flinches With my right hand I gesture towards his companions. "And who are these?"   
  
The dark haired man speaks first, pushing up his glasses to the bridge of his nose - such a manner reminded me a lot of Kazutaka. "Secretary of the Summons Divisions, Tatsumi Seiichirou."  
  
When I turned my eyes to the one with the blonde haired man he hesitated before introducing himself with his Osaka accent. "I am Yutaka Watari of the Summons Department. I would say it was a pleasure to meet you but ..."  
  
"But you would be lying," I finished for him, still smiling. "Quite all right."  
  
"Where is Muraki?" Hisoka demands, stepping towards me. "It's him we want not his whore!"   
  
Even in death this boy is still full of life, I wonder if I should cut out his tongue before he dies for good. The pleasant and friendly mask losses all traces of innocence, my expression becoming one of dark cunning and my voice resonated with dead certainty. "If you want him you must go through me, Hisoka ... that is, if you think you have a chance." I extend my hand out in invitation and he snarls and charges at me.  
  
I catch the fist flying towards my face and pull hard enough to hear a loud snap. The boy screams in pain as I dislocate and break his arm then with a warding gesture, send him flying several feet back. He lands hard on the ground, clutching his arm and glaring at me as Watari is quickly at his side.   
  
Tatsumi narrows his eyes and extends out his own hand as shadows rose from the ground to strike like black tidal waves. Leaping into the air, I dodge them easily but one slash tears at my coat. An expensive coat but I make a note not to underestimate the shadow master. From my right coat pocket I pull out several rectangle pieces of paper and dodge another black wave as Tatsumi steps closer.   
  
I throw papers at the living shadow, chanting quickly under my breath, I smile as the ofudas glowed brightly and sliced effectively at the attacking darkness. What better to dispel darkness than using light ... it was ironic and I can't help but smile as Tatsumi's surprised look on his serious face. I cast another spray of ofuda at Tatsumi directly and he draws his shadows up to protect himself just in time.   
  
I bring my hands together and towards my face as I increase the power in my spell. The shadow walls are sliced through and blood splatters on the concrete ground. The two blonde angels of death watch in horror as their leader falls to one knee, holding his bleeding shoulder. Blood fills Tatsumi's vision as one of my ofudas had hit him on the forehead, snapping his glasses from his face.   
  
"Tatsumi!" Hiroka cries out as he and Watari rushes over to their fallen leader who glared at me with his cold eyes.   
  
I stood back for a moment and waited for their wounds to heal. It wasn't fun kicking an enemy when he was down - wait, that's not true - but I did want to play with them a little longer. Holding up the side of my coat, I shake my head in disgust. "And I just bought this too."  
  
  
********  
  
I returned home hours after dawn, playing with the angels of death was fun but I was starting to feel hungry. I let Touda play with them as I made my exit, leaving the subway in fiery chaos. Even though Touda had the ability to kill Shinigami, I knew they were still alive ... well, in their dead-alive existence.   
  
Breakfast is on the table and Kazutaka is waiting patiently on the other side of it, reading a newspaper. His mismatched eyes regard me as I walk inside smelling of blood and smoke ... I have to admit the angels of death had gotten some lucky blows. I smile at him, leaning down as our lips locked in an ensnaring kiss.   
  
"Missed you!"  
  
"Did you have fun?" he asked, teasing the buckles on my coat.  
  
"Yes," I remove it and drape the expensive jacket over the chair. My smile widens as I begin to eat. "But I let them live. They're a lot of fun to play with!"   
  
"I know," he murmured and drank his coffee before rising from the chair and putting on his own jacket. "I'm going to work. I went to the bakery this morning and bought you your favorite."   
  
"Devil's Chocolate Cake?" I ask excitedly. "You spoil me, Kazutaka!"   
  
He smiles and kisses me again, "I like spoiling you, my beautiful doll."   
  
When he leaves, my happy expression changes as I reach down to my feel my side and the fingers come back slick and wet with blood. I am confused, why hasn't my body healed itself? I quickly get up to see if I can catch Kazutaka before he leaves the building but I find myself staggering to the ground.   
  
What ... what was going on?   
  
Blood fills my lungs and I begin to cough it up on the hard wooden floor. I'm trembling ... why? My body starts to feel numb and cold as I begin to stop moving. My eyes widen slightly as I remember the fight ... before I broke the boy's arm ... he had touched my chest with his hand. Did he ... did he curse me?  
  
I turn on my back and gaze up at the ceiling. Unable to move and breathe, I simply stare. Sunlight filters the room, blinding me as I starred at the bright rays. My heart stops pounding and I close my eyes and sigh.   
  
So ... this is what it feels like to die.   
  
  
* owari *  
  
-------------------------------  
  
I don't care much for the song itself but I love the lyrics!  
  
The Afghan Whigs  
Conjure Me   
  
I smell your blood, my love  
but I can't taste it yet  
I have your mind, my love  
but I can't waste it yet  
please understand my love  
I find this sickening  
my head is ice my love  
my skin is thickening  
but oh! my love  
we could still be friends  
and oh! my love  
with me you must contend  
I'm gonna turn on you before you turn on me  
I'm gonna turn on you can you conjure me?  
and walk the mile into this web of my conspiracy  
I'm gonna turn on you before you turn on me  
I'm in a hole  
but I don't feel the safety net  
I have your soul  
but I am wasting it  
but oh! my love  
we could still be friends  
and oh! my love  
with me you must contend 


End file.
